Aqueous inkjet pigments with good print durability performance contain large amounts of active materials such as latex polymers or dispersions, solvents, and surfactants. Shelf stability of the pigment particles may be poor when electrostatic repulsion is the predominant active colloid stabilization mechanism. In highly organic environments such as inkjet inks, lack of further stabilization may lead to particle settling, particle growth, or increased ink viscosity. Unstable inks thus may clog the fluidic channels in the print head and decrease the reliability of the printing system, leading to decreased shelf life and increased maintenance of the printing system.
Consequently, there is a need for compositions and methods improving particle stability in highly organic inkjet inks.